Horrid Henry's School Trip (episode)
Horrid Henry's School Trip is the forty-ninth episode of Series 1. Synopsis When Horrid Henry's school are going on a trip to the Frosty Freeze ice cream factory, they find out it's closed. Then they must go to the museum. Plot Dad is preparing Henry's packed lunch for his school trip to the Frosty Freeze ice cream factory, but Henry doesn't like celery and carrots and takes them out of his lunch box, much to Dad's annoyance. Henry tries to tell Dad that he hates celery and carrots but Dad interrupts him and blackmails Henry with no school trip if he doesn't take them. Peter comes in, wearing the same shirt as Henry, whom then accuses him of being a copycat. He then turns into a bear and grabs Peter, but not before Mum threatens to send him to his room. Dad tells Henry not to make a fuss and that no one will notice. Henry replies that he doesn't want anyone to know he and Peter are related. At the school, Peter's class leaves for the museum, while Henry is glad he's not going on the same trip as his brother. However, Miss Battle-Axe announces that the ice cream factory is closed today, which makes. the class disappointed. She tells the class that they are going to the museum instead, which disappoints them even more and making Henry scream "NOOOOOOOO!!!" As the coach arrives at the museum, the class is making a din and Miss Battle-Axe yells for them to calm down. Inside the museum their curator introduces herself as Mrs Crunch. As she drones away, Henry tells Ralph he wants to see the dinosaur exhibit and he replies 'Me too!', but Mrs Crunch says that it is presently closed to the public. Henry tells her that Dad says she has a mummy. Mrs Crunch laughs and tells him that he means the mummy from the Ancient Egypt gallery. However, that had to make way for the dinosaur exhibit so it too is closed to the public. Henry wants to come back when they're open, but Mrs Crunch becomes serious and warns Henry of the Naughty Children's Room for those who find civilised behaviour impossible and that he would be wise to avoid it. She then guides the class to their first exhibit. In the nature exhibit, Henry continues to misbehave by yelling "It's alive!" like Frankenstein. Mrs. Crunch notices that Henry was right and the ground is very much alive because of worms living in the soil as she opens the tub of worms living in it. Henry decides to throw worms at everyone which causes the tub of worms to be knocked over. Miss Battle-Axe is annoyed and demands that everyone pick up the worms immediately. As Henry pretends to go to the toilet, Mrs Crunch who is very angry says that she is very disappointed with the child responsible for this. As Peter's class walks by, Henry hides behind a bin as to not be spotted. Nearby, two men are carrying an Egyptian statue, placing it in front of Henry and go to lunch. Henry finds this as another opportunity to be horrid. One of the security guards manages to frighten Henry by speaking into his microphone to make him think the statue spoke. Having been tricked by the guard, he gets his own back as he gets a rolled up newspaper and whispers "GOODBYE" in a ghostly voice to spook the guard. Later, Henry rejoins his class, sneaking into the elevator to go to the Egyptian exhibit, where he finds an actual sarcophagus. Trying to duck behind the mummy he bangs his head, and also destroys a dinosaur skeleton, before the security guard tries to catch him, but Henry scarpers. The other security guard discovers the runaway Henry and they both pursue the horrid boy into the Victorian exhibit. Then, after he scarpers into the model city and goes into hiding, they mistakenly capture Peter and take him to the naughty children's room, believing they recognise him because of his T-shirt, as Miss Lovely follows them. After Henry's class arrives, Henry returns, and Miss Battle-Axe is pleased at Henry for being good, replying that next time they will go to the ice cream factory. Henry celebrates but accidentally knocks over the model city in the process, causing Miss Battle-Axe to yell "HENRY, YOU HORRID BOY!!!!!". Henry winks and laughs at the camera. Trivia * When Mum says her only sentence in this episode ("Don't be horrid, Henry! Or you'll spend the rest of the day in your room.") her voice sounds slightly deeper than normal. This was because Tamsin Heatey was off sick on the day of studio recording and was temporarily replaced by Sue Elliot Nichols. Errors * When Tidy Ted says "Wait for me!" he has Rude Ralph's voice. * When Mrs Crunch introduces herself to the class, there are two Ralphs. * When Henry got into his seat on the bus, there were seat belts, even though buses don't have seat belts. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1